A Hill to Die Upon
A Hill to Die Upon is a blackened melodic death metal band that originated out of Monmouth-Galesburg, Illinois in the United States. The band began in 2004 with the lineup of brothers Adam and Michael Cook on Vocals and Guitars and Drums respectively. The band released four albums - Infinite Titanic Immortal (2009), Omens (2011), Holy Despair (2014), and Via Artis, Via Mortis (2017) - the former three being released by Bombworks Records, while the latter was released via Luxor Records."A Hill to Die Upon". Discogs. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. All of which received positive critical reception. The band, while having Christian beliefs and write lyrics about Jesus, the brothers' try to distance themselves from being labeled as Christian metal, in order to reach a wider audience with their message.Ben. "A Hill To Die Upon". Detonation Magazine. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. History A Hill to Die Upon began in 2004 out of Monmouth, Illinois, between brothers Adam and Michael Cook on Vocals, Guitars, and Drums respectively. The band originally performed hardcore punk as a two-piece,Fernández, Fran Rocha (September 30, 2014). "A Hill to Die Upon - Interview". Black Metal Spirit. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. in the vein of Norma Jean and As I Lay Dying.Core Brutality (March 7, 2012). "A Hill To Die Upon Interview". The Core of Brutality. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. The band would perform shows in Illinois and Iowa during this time. Over time, the two would begin to listen to more extreme metal, venturing into death and black metal, which led to a gradual shift into a darker, faster tone.Whelan, Kez (May 14, 2014). "A Hill To Die Upon: Band Of The Day". Terrorizer. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. By 2006, the band hired on Vocalist Steve Southard, Guitarist Drew Webster, and Bassist Josiah Boyd. However, by 2008, Boyd had departed from the band and Elisha Mullins joined on as a Bassist. With the lineup of a five-piece, the band recorded a two-song demo."A Hill To Die Upon - Demo 2008". Discogs. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. Webster and Southard departed following its recording. Mullins and the Cook brothers would then begin recording their debut album, Infinite Titanic Immortal, ''which would be released via Bombworks Records."A Hill To Die Upon With Bombworks Records". Blabbermouth.net. December 16, 2008. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. Following the album's release, the band went on to perform at Destruction Fest, alongside Antidemon, Ashen Mortality, and Solace the Day."Destruction Fest '09: A Hill To Die Upon, Antidemon, Solace The Day for London Festival". Cross Rhythms. August 27, 2009. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. The band performed Nordic Fest as well.Kildelund, Simone; Lima, Norman (October 11, 2009). "A Hill To Die Upon". Sin Killer Interviews. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. Ravn "Jokull" Furfjold joined the band as a Bassist until the end of 2010. In 2011, the band recorded their sophomore album, ''Omens, over the course of eight days, with no demos being recorded.Gatto, Chris (March 3, 2014). "Desperate Times: The ever-deliberate A Hill To Die Upon are desperate". HM Magazine. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. The album received positive reviews, such as ones from Chris Gatto of HM Magazine and Taylor C. of Indie Vision Music.Gatto, Chris. "A Hill To Die Upon - Omens". HM Magazine. October/December 2011. Retrieved on August 2, 2019.Taylor C. (April 1, 2012). "Review: A Hill To Die Upon - Omens". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. By the end of 2011, Mullins departed the band and joined The Burial as their Vocalist and Guitarist. Andreas Larson and Ryan Lamv would perform Bass on their future live performances. In 2012, the band released a new single, "Manden Med Leen", which is Danish for Grim Reaper.C., Taylor (February 12, 2013). "Listen to "Manden Med Leen", the New Single from A Hill To Die Upon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 17, 2019.C., Taylor (December 29, 2012). "Upcoming Single from A Hill To Die Upon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. That year, Nolan Osmond joined the band as their Guitarist, as well as Josh Christianson on Bass. However, Christianson was intermittent within the band, which led to Levi Wiwe Rauff to join as the band's live Bassist. On April 8, 2014, the band released Holy Despair, their third studio album. The album debuted Osmond to the band, as Lead Guitarist. The production of the album had suffered several delays, unlike Omens' process; the album was primarily crowd-funded as well as Adam's basement flooding. The equipment and instruments were primarily salvageable, but the band was still set back three to four months. The album, once released, received positive reviews."A HILL TO DIE UPON - Holy Despair (2014) | Album/EP Reviews @ Metal Forces Magazine". Metal Forces Magazine. Retrieved on August 16, 2019."A Hill to Die Upon - Holy Despair reviews". Metal Storm.net. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. In 2016, Brent Dossett joined the band as a new Bassist. In December 2016, the band teased an upcoming release set for March 2017.Beard, Mason (December 21, 2016). "A Hill to Die Upon tease...something". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. However, this did not occur at that time; the band announced on August 11, 2017, that they had signed with Luxor Records, with a single titled "Jubal and Syrinx" being released the same day.Beard, Mason (August 11, 2017). "A Hill to Die Upon Signs With Luxor Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. On September 15th, the band would release their fourth album, Via Artis, Via Mortis through Luxor Records.PDS (August 15, 2017). "A Hill To Die Upon - Via Artis Via Mortis". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. The album received stellar reviews.Islander (August 14, 2017). "A HILL TO DIE UPON: "VIA ARTIS VIA MORTIS". No Clean Singing. Retrieved on August 16, 2019.Gatto, Chris (January 17, 2018). "A HILL TO DIE UPON - Via Artis Via Mortis". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on August 16, 2019.Jackson, John (September 3, 2017). "A Hill to Die Upon - "Via Artis Via Mortis"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on August 16, 2019. In January 2019, the band embarked on a tour called the Hasten Revelation Tour, which also featured Taking the Head of Goliath, Death Requisite, and Abated Mass of Flesh. The tour lasted three days, performing with other acts including Ecclesiast, Light Unseen, Halcyon Way, Broken Flesh, and The Weeping Gate.Beard, Mason (July 9, 2019). "Hasten Revelation Lineup Shall Cause a Crimson Flood". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 17, 2019. The band performed in 2019 at Audiofeed Festival at the Sanctuary stage,"2019 Audiofeed Schedule". Retrieved on August 17, 2019. as a three-piece, as Dossett had departed from the band. Members Current * Adam Eckley Cook - Vocals, Guitars (2004-present), Bass (2009, 2011, 2014, 2019-present) * Nolan Osmond - Guitars (2012-present) * Robert Michael Cook - Drums, Vocals (2004-present) Former * Steve Southard - Vocals (2006-2009) * Drew Webster - Guitars (2006-2008) * Elisha Mullins - Guitars, Bass (2008-2011) * Tanner Jones - Guitars, Vocals (2016-2017) * Josiah Boyd - Bass (2004-2008) * Josh Christianson - Bass (2012-2013) * Brent Dosset - Bass (2016-2019) Live * Mike Pingel - Guitars (2014-2016) * Ravn "Jokull" Furfjold - Bass, Vocals (2009-2010) * Andreas Larsen - Bass (2011) * Ryan Lamv - Bass (2011) * Levi Wiwe Rauff - Bass (2012-2014) Session * Jacob Allaman - Piano (2014) * "Timbre" - Harp, Vocals (2014) * Christopher Edward Brown - Cello (2017) Discography Studio albums * Infinite Titanic Immortal (2009) * Omens (2011) * Holy Despair (2014) * Via Artis, Via Mortis (2017) Demos * Demo 2008 (2008) Single * "Manden Med Leen" (2013) * "Jubal and Syrinx" (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Blackened Death Metal Bands Category:Bombworks Records artists Category:Luxor Records artists Category:United States Bands